


В коконе

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Нельзя влюбиться в человека, которого толком не знаешь.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 1





	В коконе

Тьма по имени Блейз Забини накрывает ее с головой. 

Она не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни проснуться. 

Он преследует ее днем и ночью. 

Кэти кажется, что она сходит с ума. 

Нельзя влюбиться в человека, которого толком не знаешь. 

Или можно? 

Она падает на стул и запускает руки в волосы. 

Наваждение, иррациональное и непостижимое. 

Она ведь даже ходила к Слизнорту — ни капли Амортенции. 

— Кэти?

Она отмахивается от заботливого прикосновения Анджелины. 

Ей никто не поможет. 

Она должна сама справиться. 

— Белл?

Насмешливый голос взрывается фейерверком в голове. 

— Забини?

Она вскидывает подбородок и смело смотрит ему в глаза. 

Темный взгляд с поволокой утягивает на самое дно бездны. 

Кэти барахтается из последних сил. 

Всего лишь парень, подумаешь. 

Она таких по квиддичному полю размазывала глазом не моргнув. 

— Хорошо выглядишь. 

Его губы кривятся в усмешке.

Она приподнимает брови. 

— Бладжером мозги отшибло?

— Само очарование. 

Он хмыкает, обходит ее и идет к опушке Запретного леса. 

Кэти сжимает кулаки и считает до трех. 

— Забини? 

Он оборачивается и ехидно ухмыляется. 

— Да, Белл? 

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

— Ничего.

— Забини? 

— Белл? 

— Если это какое-то заклятие... 

— Не можешь справиться с чувствами? 

Он слишком быстро оказывается рядом. 

Кэти не хватает воздуха.

Мысли путаются. 

Нельзя влюбиться в слизеринца, которого совсем не знаешь. 

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? 

Злость затыкает здравый смысл. 

Все самообладание уходит на то, чтобы не влепить пощечину. 

А за что, собственно? 

— Даже не представляешь, чего бы хотелось _мне_.

Кэти прищуривается. 

— Сбиваешь с толку перед матчем? 

Забини нагло ухмыляется, притягивает к себе и целует. 

Кэти забывает, как дышать. 

Эмоции ослепляют. 

Все, на что она способна — отвечать на поцелуй, словно только о нем и мечтала. 

Ощущение, будто без Забини она и впрямь пропадет. Захлебнется в безумии. 

— Только если целовать означает сбивать с толку. 

Кэти хочет думать, что он издевается. 

Первые пару секунд правда пытается. 

А в его взгляде плещется страсть — неподдельная, почти животная. 

Кэти облизывает губы и отходит на пару шагов для верности. 

— Я не буду твоей куклой. 

Он прячет руки в карманы. 

— Я и не просил. 

Улыбка не отражается в глазах. 

Кэти склоняет голову набок. 

Забини отвечает тем же. 

Бездна скалится. 

Кэти не контролирует себя под его взглядом. 

Ощущение, словно яд бежит по венам и мешает двигаться. 

Три. Два. Один. 

Она сама бросается ему на шею, впивается в губы и... 

Просыпается. 

Кэти прижимает одеяло в груди. Пытается унять лихорадочное сердцебиение. 

— Сколько можно... 

Тихий шепот звучит криком в тишине комнаты. 

Завтра она пойдет к мадам Помфри. 

Это уже превращается в навязчивую идею. 

Нельзя влюбиться в Забини, которого знаешь только во сне.

***

Блейз прикрывает глаза рукой. 

— Когда же ты наконец вспомнишь. 

Он прижимается лбом к кафелю ванной. 

Он не должен был позволять ей забывать. 

Не должен был... 

Но она так просила. 

Отпустить Кэти — правильное решение. 

Он обязан позволить ей жить дальше. 

Блейз бьет кулаком по стене. 

Он не может без нее. 

Но ведь он слизеринец, ему необязательно держать свое слово? 

Чувствует же, что Кэти рвется к нему. 

Она не понимает почему, но по-прежнему любит. 

Чертово проклятие. 

Чертов Волдеморт. 

Чертова война, что разделила. 

На сколько еще хватит его терпения? 

Сколько она продержится на грани между сном и явью?

Завтра он пойдет к мадам Помфри. 

Нужно искать решение, пока кто-то из них окончательно не свихнулся. 

Пока они оба не свихнулись.


End file.
